Him
by Skiddlewinks
Summary: She is lost, yet she is found. She doesn't, yet does know what to do in this strange and new, yet old and familiar world. In this first-person POV story, you can go on the adventure with the main character. It is told in present tense, and that's what makes the adventure joinable. You can find out who "Him" is by reading. No update schedule. T just in case. Mojang owns Minecraft.


A barren wasteland is what I open my eyes to. There is almost no grass, everything is on fire, and no life can be seen. Trees ablaze, and houses in ashes is all there is. As cliché as it sounds, I have no recollection of my past. I do know, though, I am in Minecraftia, and I am a Mineraftian. In the back of mind, lies a thought that I, and this place, wasn't always like this. It is safe to assume my memories were replaced.

Suddenly, a sapling in front of me grew, faster than what I thought I was used to, allowing me collect one log. I am in the middle of, somehow harmlessly, punching another log. Lightning strikes the tree, setting it on fire before I can finish collecting it, causing me to run away.

It is now that I realize there are monsters everywhere. They range from zombies and skeleton archers hiding in the shade provided by the trees, to the creepers, endermen, and spiders that can roam in the sunlight without being burned. Quickly, I begin to wander, in search of more wood. I somehow recognize these monsters, and somehow have the survival instincts to know what to do.

I look in all directions at my blocky surroundings, making sure I don't catch the attention of anything. I found a lone, untouched tree. Thankful for the resources, I quickly gather them and continue my search. Then I wonder how I can make these logs compatible for building. I think abut how it might work. _I must be able to craft planks somehow_ , I think. A menu opens up. I take mental notes of tis strange menu. The first thing a notice, is that it renders everything except your head and arms immobile. I cannot move. Then, I notice a two by two square with an arrow pointing to the right next to it. Next to the latter is another, single, box.

I do what I think is right and put all of my logs in one square. Four planks appear in the lone box, yet my logs remain. _Maybe it allows me to take them back if I change my mind, and why I only get four planks is a mystery to be solved._ I grab all of the planks, only to get twenty-four instead. I realize one log is equal to four planks.

In the moment I make a note of this place's weird mathematics, I hear a hiss behind me. My menu closes and I sprint away, only to get hit by the explosion anyway. I was at a reasonable distance, so it didn't hurt me too badly, but I know there is still more to come.

Another menu appears. This one doesn't render me immobile, so I keep walking. It seems to be a HUD of some sort. One box is selected. The box is empty. The box to the left of it has my planks. It is the last box on the left. I switch boxes with my right hand, and in the same hand, my planks appear _. Cool_ , I think.

I see a hill in the distance. I make a run for it, punching any mob, except the endermen, that gets in my way. As soon as I make it, I dig into the hill. I block the entrance only three blocks in. I dig out a small room, then craft a crafting table. As soon as I place it, I make some sticks, then a pickaxe, but no shovel. I figure I could dig with my hands fast enough, so why waste materials.

About thirty seconds pass before I find stone. I collect some, and make a better pick. I takes me a few minutes to find coal, but I make out. I make some torches, place them, then craft a chest to put my other materials in.

At this point in time, I have a ninety percent chance of dying. I have no food, I have only five bars of stamina left, and no way of sleeping, or checking what time of day it is. I can only go out side, and most likely die, or some how live, or I can die in a hole. I prefer the latter of the former. I remove one block from the entrance. I immediately get shot at, but I dodge the attack. I seal the entrance once more, remembering it is now night. I can wait.


End file.
